Kagari
For exclusively the character in Moon Route, see Moon Kagari. Kagari '(篝) is the main heroine of Rewrite and Harvest Festa. She is the current Key in the main story and the incarnation of Earth. Her leitmotif is ''Daisy (ヒナギク Hinagiku). Personality Kagari expresses human emotions but some times she gets angry at Kotarou's perverted comments. She uses the ribbons on her wrists to protect her from potential harm(such as Kotarou attempting to touch her). Kagari rarely speaks and only says certain words pretaining to the situation she's in. She may have a dark side which is mostly recognized by Kotarou, in Kotori's Route she is seen giving a sinister smile when Kotarou talked about the fate of the world and laughed heartedly when Kotori's familiar parents were being torn apart by a pack of black dogs. At times she sings a strange melody, the Song of Destruction, that is described by Kotarou as hard for humans to understand. Kagari in Terra Route gained intelligence from observing humans and develops human-like, and often rude characteristics, such as insulting Kotarou and the human race for always fighting over meaningless subjects. However, her understanding of humans is imperfect. She believes that "Laws" can easily be changed and that to solve Earth's over-population problems that it is feasible to build a city underwater and place half of humanity down there which is very much impossible.“ Kotarou describes her as being a clueless princess ''rather than a ''divine-being. ''She is very focused on the situation at hand (to find good memories for the Earth) to the point where she tried to kill Akane (Who is several years younger than her current self in Rewrite) to keep her from revealing her to someone, and proposed to march right into Gaia to deliver punishment. She threw a destructive tantrum when she learned that Kotarou had exposes his infiltration of Gaia in order to save Akane and Tsukuno. She and Moon Kagari share the desire for good memories. Appearance The previous Keys were described to take an innocent appearance, and as such, she has the form of a young teenage girl. She is petite and slender in frame, and noted to have a small bust, to her disdain in the Oppai Route. Her hair is silver and short, adorned with cross-shaped decoration, and her round eyes, while described in the story as black, is colored violet. Her characteristic attire is a black dress with bell sleeves and white petticoat, akin to a party dress. She also wears black shoes and black stockings. Ribbons made of Aurora are tied around both her arms. In ''Harvest Festa, she wears the standard Kazamatsuri Academy uniform. She also wears a red blazer over a yellow t-shirt and a pair of long blue jeans. Armament *Miracle Ribbons: On her wrists are red ribbons with long strands. The ribbons are able to deflect any attack used against her and are powerful enough to knock a person unconscious, or even to slice a person to pi. The ribbons automatically grow to protect Kagari but she can attack a person at will if she wants. When there is a serious threat that may conflict harm onto Kagari, the number of ribbons multiplies to decrease the chance of her getting hurt. Abilities *'''Invisibility: Some people are unable to see Kagari therefore she is able to stand in the midst of a battle and not worry about being attacked. In the forest, she was completely invisible to the enemy while Kotarou and Mosu's lives were in danger. However, Kagari's invisibility only works as long as she is conscious, if she is rendered unconscious she can be seen by anyone. *[[Song of Destruction|'Singing']]: Kagari can sing a strange tune (namely the Song of Destruction) that is said to be hard for humans to understand, Kotori stated that when the Key/Kagari starts to sing salvation is approaching. *'Magma Flames': The moon Kagari seemingly killed Kotarou once by setting him on fire. *[[Vortex|'Vortex']]: When Kagari learned that Kotarou had exposed himself to Sakura Kashima to save Akane and Tsukuno, Kagari threw a tantrum; he ribbons turned razor-sharp and created a destructive cyclone around her. *'Husk': (Shizuru Route) Once the Key stabilizes, a shell is produced, which is practically invincible, evidently bullets are powerless against it, the hull is identical to Kagari. It is very difficult to destroy the Husk, though Touka Nishikujou was able to exterpate it by using her own body, resulting in her death, however salvation perpetuated and persisted to decimate the world. Quotes * "Good memories must not be sad." (Shizuru Route) * "You are a dangerous homo fondliens...who could potentially change the world." (Oppai Route) Trivia *She got fifth place in the Rewrite popularity poll, with 10988 votes. *She's the only heroine who kissed Kotarou not only once, but twice. *Kagari's black and white design, and the title of her theme Daisy, may have been based on the Daisyworld Model, a hypothetical world inhabited by black and white daisies. *During her fight with Tomoko, Kagari learned how to open and close windows using her ribbons. *As revealed by 'Lord Clarens' in Lucia's Route, Guardian tracks Kagari's existance by tracking her aurora. *It is stated by Sougen Esaka that Kagari is part of the Earth's immune system and appears when human activity is harmful to the earth. *Kagari is the only heroine who is not human. *Different from most visual novels' main heroine, Kagari is the main heroine which does not appear more frequently than the other heroines, and her role is initially minor, to the point where the only routes in which she plays a big role are Terra and Moon. *While Kagari's measurements is unknown, her height is assumed to be approximately 151cm. * Kagari is also the main villain of the manga named /bant/ where she opposes Cirno, the ruler of /bant/land. Category:Female Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters